pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoey
Summary Zoey was one of the main characters in the Pivot Zombie Series and was introduced in the third episode along with her boyfriend Nick and the rest of The Survivors in a cabin. She and Nick had already held up in the cabin before Vince, Gary, Jane and Mark got there. Zoey and Nick allowed them to stay in the cabin with them. Zoey and Jane got along well while Nick had respect for Gary and Vince after hearing about their military service. However Mark and Nick did not get along after Nick thought he saw Mark flirting with Zoey, they got into a brief fight that was broken up by Vince. Zoey was sometimes scared of Nick but she was very upset when he was killed by Rob and Craig after he tried to kill them. She likes everybody in the group but is not on great terms with Rob. Full Character Story Before the outbreak, she was studying to become a vet. On the day of the outbreak, she was walking on a street and was heading back to her home after she had finished all the lessons in her university. She then saw a horde of panicky people running to her and shouting in the street. They then passed her and she was in a bewilderment as she didn't know why the people were petrified. She was then astonished by what happened in front of her. She found that two people were lying on the street with horrendous injuries and a man was devouring another guy. She ran away from that street and called Nick on her phone for help. She told Nick what she had seen and he said that he also saw the same kind of scenes on other streets. They couldn't go back to their apartment since the roads to their homes had been blocked and the area where they lived was being quarantined. Zoey and Nick then assembled in a convenience store. They bought a lot of food and drinks there. They thought the government authority would not save them. Thus, they carried those necessities and left the city to find a safer place in the countryside. After several hours, they discovered a cabin that was vacant. They thought the residents who lived in the cabin had taken all the supplies there. However, it didn't matter since they could put their necessities there. There were some water supplies just like a well which was next to the cabin. They kept staying there and met Vince, Gary, Jane and Mark when the four people discovered the cabin. The Cabin was also the place where Craig and Rob found all of them in Vulnerable (Episode 3). The relationship between Zoey and Rob was nice and budding at the beginning. In Vulnerable (Episode 3), Rob helped Zoey put a box of supplies into a truck when they just met each other. Zoey then started a conversation with Rob and he introduced himself and Craig. Nevertheless, their conversation didn't last long since Nick came to them and didn't approve of Rob's admission. Then, Rob got hit by Nick and Zoey felt sorry to Rob since she didn't expect his boyfriend's violent behaviour. In Execution (Episode 4), Zoey cooperated with the team to take over the Winston Military Base. She then checked out the vehicles with Jane and didn't pay much attention to Nick. After that, Rob killed Nick in self-defence to prevent Craig from being abused. Zoey felt distraught to Nick's death and realised Rob did it. Though Rob and Vince explained it was necessary to kill Nick , Zoey still felt unhappy with what Rob did. She seldom talked to the team and seemed to isolate herself from the team for a short span since that event. Jane and Mark then came across David in Complications (Episode 5) and they decided to let David enter the base. Zoey was inside the base at that time and she was informed that David was a survivor whose arm was injured. Zoey didn't think David was a hostile survivor and she healed his injured arm out of kindness and sympathy. Zoey also welcomed the admission of David. When the Survivors group found that Gary was caught by the bandits in Heroes (Episode 6), Zoey followed the team to rescue Gary and arrived at the bandit compound. They then found Gary. Zoey helped Craig monitor the another side of building in Rescue (Episode 7) after he had gone to check out their exit since the team was heading back to their military base and Craig had to make sure the exit was safe for all of them to leave. After the team came back to the base, Zoey took some rest and slept immediately. Until the death of Gary took place in Conflict (Episode 9), Zoey realised that the team was pulling their weight to protect her but not only caring about themselves. This could be seen when the team tried to cover her when the bandits attacked the base and she could finally get into the truck safely under the protection of the team.She knew that the team had come across the toughest incident of which they had never thought. Zoey didn't think much of it and kept following the team to Coalworth Town Centre. She didn't feel shocked to see Vince fight with David since Gary was the closest friend of Vince and he would not be able to control his anger towards David, who drove off the truck and left Gary behind. However, Zoey still had faith in the team even though she knew Gary's demise undermined the morale and power of the team. She approved of the decision of going to the bunkers though the nearest one was miles away. She was more willing to talk to the group in Stricken (Episode 10). She informed Vince that the team had already run out of petrol. She told the team about her university life before the apocalypse and merged with them by conversations. Later, she implied that Vince's plan of splitting the team up was bad to her and the others. This reminded Vince that the group must stay close to each other so as to be strong and have a higher ability to look after each other. Zoey looked forward to arriving at bunker 08 since it was the place where she and the team could take a rest and live safely. Nonetheless, it didn't come true in Nightmare (Episode 11) when the team discovered Bunker 08 had been abandoned. She felt disappointed but kept following the team to go to bunker 03. After four days of travelling, she and the team arrived at a front road which was blocked by several barriers. Eventually, she started to lose her grudge against Rob and begin a new friendship with Rob. She helped Rob search the C.C.R stuff for some weapons without hesitation. They then saw a landmine set by the C.C.R. Not knowing whether the beeping sound was a signal of danger, Zoey went to check out the computer near the landmine and triggered the landmine accidentally. After Rob had realised the landmine was going to explode and tried to pull Zoey away from it, it exploded. Zoey perished in the explosion of the landmine while Rob lost his arm and died due to blood loss. Though their last conversation was not perpetuated long just like their first conversation, it was possibly seen that their relationship got better. Her demise, followed by Rob's demise, acted as one of the catalysts which prompted Craig , Vince , David and Mark to have an unwavering determination to get rid of the people in C.C.R. Moreover, their deaths were double blows to the group. Zoey got along well with Vince. She was always receptive to listen to his request on helping the team. Furthermore, she paid much attention to the situation of the group and inquired Vince about some information or situations of the team. Vince was willing to answer her questions about the team. She was considered to be a good teammate in supporting the team and was memorized by the team after her demise. Personality Zoey was seen to be a compassionate, selfless and generous person who allowed new survivors to stay with her and Nick. For example, she permitted Vince, Gary, Jane and Mark to rest in the cabin. Moreover, she welcomed the admission of Craig and Rob in Vulnerable (Episode 3). When Nick hit Rob, Zoey felt sympathetic about Rob and she was angry with Nick for his misbehaviour. She also felt bad about killing people and she would avoid it by escaping from people who were going to attack her. Zoey was a caring person. She always cared about the safety of the team, especially when they went outside the base for a supply run. This showed that she did not only cared about herself but also the team she had been living with. Also, she would like to help every people in her team who were injured by giving them some proper medical treatment. Zoey became quiet, aloof and seldom joined the conversation brought up by the group after Rob killed Nick. She was seen to be nostalgic after the demise of Nick. However, this changed when she reckoned the group was trustworthy and they could keep her safe. She started to talk to the group, especially Vince and Rob. She also offered a helping hand to Rob without being passive. She was cooperative to work with the team. For instance, she joined the operation of rescuing Gary from the bandits. She also helped the team replenish oil to a truck in Conflict (Episode 9). She always listened to the orders given by Vince and would not do anything in an overbearing manner to object the orders or decisions made by the team. Living under this apocalypse, she was always ready to strive for another day. Zoey was also a calm person and would not be impulsive when she faced any threats or attacks. When she confronted the threats from the bandits or raiders, she still kept being calm and would not trigger or intensify any fight or conflict between the Survivors group and other groups of enemies since she knew if she stood out to attack or scold the enemies, it would put the group's lives in danger and she could get killed. Zoey was sometimes emotional when she realised that she and her teammates were in peril or her loved one was dead. However, she was tough enough to keep staying alive even though she had some negative feelings. She would like to forget the grieving past when she decided to count on the team and stick with them. Zoey was also seen to be a down-to-earth person. She told Vince to leave Coalworth Town Centre as it was less safe to stay in the city instead of the suburbs since the city had a high-density population and there were a larger number of zombies in it. Vince agreed with what she said. Furthermore, she did know what Nick did was very wrong and she accepted the reasonable fact that Rob killed Nick in self-defence. Overall, Zoey was a sentimental person. She is also one of the characters whose emotions and mind are intricate in the series. Appearance and Equipment Zoey is a pink stickwoman who has a light weight and the longest hair in the series. She doesn't look very tall in the team. Her eyebrows are almost covered by her front hair. Hardly do people see her smile, since she is a serious person who is always concerned about her safety and deeply hopes someone to protect her. Zoey is seen to have very little equipment. She used to use a GK417 or a P250 pistol. She usually held her gun without firing it casually and she would fire her gun if she needed to in order to protect herself and her teammates. Relationships Death While travelling on the road to Bunker 03, Zoey attempts to search through what looks like a C.C.R weapons cache, but it turns out that there are landmines on the ground there. Rob notices this before Zoey does and runs forward to attempt to pull her away but they are both caught in the blast. Zoey dies on impact and Rob's arm is blown off and fragments of shrapnel and concrete are lodged into his spine. Craig, Vince, David and Mark give her and Rob a proper burial after their deaths. Zoey survived for 19 days in the apocalypse and was in the series for 9 episodes. Notable Quotes *"He was starving and had nothing." - Zoey showing her sympathy for Rob and understood his predicament in Vulnerable (Episode 3). *"Saying we've had a rough day would be an understatement, and no." - Zoey responding to Rachel in Conflict (Episode 9) when Rachel asked her whether Vince and David always fought with each other. *"I honestly can't believe what just happened." - Zoey implying that Vince's plan which split the team up brought a bad and dangerous consequence to the team in Stricken (Episode 10). *"I'll go with you." - Zoey telling Rob that she wanted to help him look for some weapons in Nightmare (Episode 11) and putting their past behind them before their demises caused by a C.C.R's landmine. Kills * She didn't get any kills on her own but did assist the group in killing the mutated zombie (tank). Trivia * Despite the fact that she didn't like killing people, she was obviously also the only person in the group who didn't get any kills of zombies (if Danny is not considered). * She is one of the main characters who has less lines or dialogue such as Frank and Gary compared with other main characters but she is still important to the development of story. * She worked as a part-time petrol station cashier before the apocalypse so as to cope with the expenditure of her study in her university. * She was born in 1989. * She, Craig and Rachel were known to have studied in universities. * She and Vince are the only characters who had some medical training before the apocalypse. * Her only boyfriend is Nick while she maintains a friendship with Mark and had a bad relationship with Rob. * She had at least two guys in the series (Nick and Mark) who were fond of her. * She was planned to die in Stricken (Episode 10) by one of camp raiders but this death was scrapped and she died in Nightmare (Episode 11) along with Rob instead. * She is the shortest person in the Survivors. Category:Characters Category:Civilians